In The Dark Of Night Rewritten
by Rule Pierce Following
Summary: What happens when a new student moves to Sunnydale and falls in with the Scooby's, what dark secrets could Dray Foremen be hiding? What darkness could he have possible brought with him, and what does this old danger mean for the Scooby's?
1. Chapter 1

In The Dark of Night: A BTVS Fiction

Summary: What happens when a new student moves to Sunnydale and falls in with the Scooby's, what dark secrets could Dray Foremen be hiding? What darkness could he have possible brought with him, and what does this old danger mean for the Scooby's?

Chapter 1- Arrival

Dray's Pov

I hate my stupid life, first last year my parents are murdered by filthy blood suckers, then I lose my job last month, and now I'm forced to move because I can't pay my rent. But, things aren't all bad I did meet the girl of my dreams. Yes, life as a slayer is difficult as well as lonely but I'm doing okay. I moved to a new town, start a new school tomorrow, and I get to stay with someone that goes there I was lucky enough to get into a student exchange program, so now I get to live with the Rosenberg family free of charge. The person from school I'm staying with is in fact a girl, her name is Willow Rosenberg. As you can imagine my new girlfriend doesn't like the fact for the next couple of months I'm living with another girl.

I tried to put her mind to ease but she still was worried I'd leave her, but she settled down eventually. If you asked me even a few months ago if I would ever love a vampire I would have freaked, but now she is all I can think about. We have the same goal; we have both been wronged by people in Sunny Dale so here I am. We agreed to help each other, to avenge each other's misfortune I came here with her to keep my promise. The vampire that slaughtered my parents, also helped kill her boyfriend the other culprit lives here a slayer. Where was she when my parents were in danger, I need the precious slayer and where was she? Screwing the vampire responsible!

But it is us who will have the last laugh now; together we will burn this town to ash. The slayer will beg for death as she watches her precious friends die all around her, as me and my girl dance in the flames. Just today I was thinking of our last conversation.

~FLASHBACK~

"Dray, I don't like this arrangement one bit pet, especially with Willow." said the mystery girl.

"Don't worry love, you're the only one for me, besides you said yourself you can get us a place by the time the two months are up."

"Well, if I have to, but I'm going to be so lonely with you gone pet. You are such a pretty pet, I have not been so happy since my poor little birdy pet died, my last love killed him. It made me so sad, but now I have you my perfect little pet. Be careful pet; remember what I told you about willow. She is a very crafty witch, indeed she is. Soon, we can be together again pet until then this kiss shall be enough."

~END FLASHBACK~

Once we are together again, we will make the slayer wish she was never born. I and she will tear her apart along with anyone who gets in our way; this will be a year no one will forget.

I miss my love so, but in two short months we shall be together once more...

A/N (Well, anyone want to take a guess who the girl is? If you guess right I'll give you a virtual cookie!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N (This, this chapter made me cry, because of the neat and flawless style that was shown. Please give a round of well-deserved applause to my co-writer and partner in darkness Shippo31001. The second half is mine)

Willow

POV...

"Willow Rosenberg, please report to the front office." The voice on the loud speaker said. I looked up and grabbed my bag before leaving the cafeteria. I went through the hall wondering what was going on. I stepped into the front office and timidly said, "Um, excuse me, I was called here. My name is Willow." "Ah, alright dear, just go on in the principal's office." She said, pointing over. She was obviously new to the school because I didn't recognize her. I nodded my thanks and strode into the office. "You asked for me?" I said, poking my head in.

"Ah, yes Ms. Rosenberg, I would like you to meet-" "Dray," Said another voice. I looked at his extended his hand to me. The first thing I noticed was his tan skin. He practically glowed with sunlight. His hair was black and covered his forehead and part of his eye, which were a dark grey, almost purple -very beautiful. He was approximately 5"4 and very good-looking. He wore a white shirt that hugged his lean, slightly muscular build. I smiled and shook my head, "Well, I guess you already know that I'm Willow." He gave me a toothy smile. I smiled back, shaking his hand. "Willow, Dray is the boy here with the exchange program." "Oh! Ok, that makes sense," He pushed his hands into his pockets. The new boy stood beside me. "You need to show him to his classes and ensure his time here is educational and safe in the school environment." I nodded, "Well, its lunch time and I'm sure Dray is eager to make some new friends. So, if you'll excuse us." And I pulled him out of the room. I smiled and sighed in relief, looking at this Dray character. "Happy?" He asked, smirking.

I nodded, "I thought I was in trouble." Dray gave me a curious look and asked, "And why would that happen?"

I shrugged and opened the doors to the lunchroom, seeing our table. Buffy was the only one there. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Where is everyone?" She shrugged, "I don't think anyone else is here today." I nodded and wondered what they were up to, taking my seat, "This is Dray."

DREY POV

Throughout the entire lunch period I found myself thinking about my love... Her fair skin, the way her lips caressed my neck sometimes... It was hard to keep focus on this "Buffy" girl and her little witch friend. After lunch, Willow showed me to my science class, which she was sharing with me. I spent the entire time drawing in my notebook... Until the teacher called on me. "Can you tell me the answer?"

I looked around "Um..." I looked at Willow, who was sitting in front of me, and saw an index card. On it was a word. "Um... Hel-ium?" It was kind of drug out, like I was unsure of it. "Please stay with us." She said, and continued her sermon. I tapped Willow's shoulder and whisper a quick "Thanks." Before the bell rang, signaling us to leave. I spent my next to classes thinking about her again... She was burned into my mind and I could think of nothing else. I soared through math, doing the assignment sheet in record time. This new school was so far behind my old one that everything just seemed like I'd breeze through it.

I rolled my eyes and scribbled slight notes a paper before the bell rang, indicating that we were supposed to leave school. Our class was not quiet, so our teacher made us stayed after dismissal for about five minutes. I rolled my eyes as Willow found me and we went to my temporary residence. It was going to be a long couple of months.

I snuck out later that night after willow had fallen asleep, to go out to see my love. I calmly walked down her street, cutting through a couple of yards and passed that Buffy chick's house, I went across the street and through the entrance to Sunnydale Cemetery. At some point, I had decided to patrol and then see my girl. I casually walked through, until I came upon a fresh Vamp, I took out my stake and rushed it to the ground startling it however before I could dust him, I hear someone yelling and hear footsteps running toward me. I get up quickly and turn to see the last person I thought it would be, Buffy Summers. "Hey, so not cool you scared off my vamp before I could dust him." "Ok, um calm down dude I'm the slayer I thought you were being attacked Dray." "Well, I wasn't you stupid blonde I happen to be a slayer to and I tackled HIM." "I said I was sorry, ok? Nothing we can do about it now why don't we just talk about this tomorrow?" "Fine, night slayer." After that I ran off toward my love's hidey hole.

Mystery Girl's pov

"Dray, my wonderful pet you came, I told them you would but they never believe me. I saw you bump into that awful mean girl; she scared away my pet's vampire. But don't worry I'll take care of her for you."

"No, love I don't want you getting into trouble, she is already going to be enough trouble when she finds out about us. I don't want you to reveal yourself just yet, after all the female slayer isn't exactly your biggest fan."

"But pet, your love is board nothing to here, nothing at all. OH MY..."

"what is it love, what did you see?"

"Well, this just won't do pet, this just won't do at all, Angel has come back to Sunnydale, no doubt to ruin are plans, pet what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, we see what he tells her first ok love? Now Dru don't pout like that, the frown lines will stain your eternal beauty."

"Don't worry Dru; I won't let anything ruin your revenge."

A/N (Well the cats out of the bag. tell me how many of you knew it was Dru before reading this chappy? Remember review or we shall send the darkness to claim you


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy

POV...

"There's something strange about him, Xander! I don't know what it is yet, but I'm going to find out." I said. Xander reclined in his seat. He was never fully awake during first period. I chewed on my thumb nail and rolled my eyes.

"Buffy," Xander yawned, "Did you ever stop to think that the reason you don't like him, is that he is a slayer and he's moved in on your territory?" I gasped in indignity, "How could you even say that? I don't own Sunnydale! I just protect it." I slouched in my seat. 'Great. Now he thinks I'm just being overly possessive and territorial! Maybe I'll talk to him when he's more awake. Maybe then he'll have something useful to say.' My thoughts were cut short as I saw him enter.

Dray entered the class room and our Lit. Professor patted his shoulder, "Class, this is Dray. He's new here and will be joining this class for the next couple months. Take a seat anywhere, Dray." I watched as he nodded and scanned the room with his gaze. I raised my book into my face, as if I were really interested in reading it. Please don't sit back here! Please don't sit back here! I shouted mentally. I heard his footsteps and felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I put the book down to look at his wise grey eyes. "Is this seat taken?" He asked quietly, gesturing towards the desk next to mine. I shook my head in defeat. Great! Now he was taking my view out the window! That was the only reason I had chosen that seat. I wanted to be able to see the weather without experiencing it (The window leaked when it rain). Dray set his bag on the floor and took out a sketch book. Hmmm... This could prove interesting. I glanced over at his pencil dragging across the thick paper. I could see clearly an eye. Who could he be drawing? I realized I was staring when Dray slammed his sketch book closed and glared at me. I gave an apologetic smile and said I was sorry... What was in that picture that he didn't want me to see?

Dray

POV...

The bell rang and I flew to the door. That Buffy girl should keep her nose in her own business. She was beginning to irritate me, first with her scaring off my vamp and now with her snooping in my notebook. I went to my locker and grabbed my World Geography textbook before swiftly going to the classroom. It was the other class I hadn't been able to attend yesterday. I remembered that Buffy's friend, he guy, was in that class. I thought hard. What was his name again? Zach? Zanner? Xavier? Xylam? I gave up and sat in my desk, staring blankly at the busty colored woman yelling at some poor freshman for not paying attention. She seemed to have a knack for getting on people's bad sides. None of the other students liked her. She often ranted to the class apparently. Today was one of those days. I rather enjoyed listening to her view points on politics. She had a very open mind. The problem was that we were supposed to learn geography -not political views. The time flew by and I wisped off to art class. I had made it to this class yesterday, as I had run into the art teacher and he had told me to come in before going to the office. I was apparently on his roster to attend the class. I was in no way adverse. I loved to draw and painting came easily. In fact, yesterday we started painting portraits of important people in our lives. Of course my portrait was of the ever lovely Dru... She sent my heart in the air. I smiled whenever I thought of her. I went to my paint canvas and looked at my progress. Half of her face was complete. Her fair skin was a nice peach shade color and her plump pink lips looked kissable as ever. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulder in beautiful disarray. Quickly, I slipped into my work mind and began to paint the other side of her face. As I painted, I began to mentally assess my situation. I could see Dru every other night on weeknights. I thought about this little gang of friends I was now included in. The guy -he was... a simpleton to put it mildly. Buffy was a nosey little slayer whom I predicted was not going to get very far in life. Willow... Willow was nice. I watched the brush strokes sliding against the canvas to form such lovely images to almost complete my portrait of Dru. I had only the top left side of her face and hair to paint, but it would have to wait until tomorrow. The bell rang and I was the only one who had still been working. Everyone else had put their supplies up. I shook my head and put my paints back in the cabinet and the apron back in the box at the front of the room. As I exited the room, I was caught by Willow. "So, how's your day going' so far?" She asked me. I shrugged, "I've had better, but it could always be worse." She smiled, "Now that's a way to think of it!" She chimed cheerily. I had half a mind to ask her what she'd smoked in the girl's bathroom between classes as she led me to the cafeteria. We walked into the cafeteria, and immediately got in line for food. Chatting randomly about our day while we waited. After getting to the first station of three, I stopped and put two pieces of pepperoni pizza on my plate with some canned pineapple. Willow looks at me, and in my head I'm screaming please don't say let's sit with Buffy. Please don't say let's sit with Buffy. Please don't say let's sit with Buffy. But no luck, " Hey let's sit with Buffy." I just force myself to nod as the line keeps moving on. At the second station I take some salad and chicken tenders. We finally get to the end and pay for our food.

Willow's Pov

"Hey, Buffy? Can I and Dray sit with you today?"

"You can, but he gets to sit somewhere else."

"That's fine I'll just..."

"Dray is my friend; Buffy if he is not welcome I'm going to."

"Willow, you don't have too..."

"Yes, I do. I thought you better than that Buffy." We ended up going to the other end where the only empty table was, I just don't get what Buffy's problem is. As far as I know she hasn't even talked to the guy yet, and what she hates him already? No, that just won't do, if she can't be nice to him we're over.

I growled and stabbed some of the salad on my plate with my fork angrily. What was her problem? She couldn't even ask me why I asked Dray not sit with us. She was being so bratty! All I wanted to do was ask her for some information on this new kid and then she could've been on her way to sit with him or whatever. And another thing! Since when was he her best friend? I have been there forever, but Dray? He'd been there for maybe two days! What had he done? I dropped my fork. What if she weren't a lesbian anymore? Wait... Is that possible? Can you be lesbian and then go straight? Or would that make you bisexual? My head was spinning from all these thoughts. What if Willow and Dray did... things!

"Earth to Buffy?" I saw a hand swoop in front of my face. I jumped, not realizing OZ had sat down next to me and was talking until he realized that I wasn't paying attention. "What?" I asked, shoveling another spoonful of lettuce into my mouth. Oz smiled and looked over at Xander, who I also had not noticed, "She was off in Buffy-land again." Xander smiled, "Eh, that's fine. I said, Angel is back in town." I almost choked. Coughing violently, I nearly shouted, "What?" Oz patted me on the back and I shoved his hand away, "How do you know?"

"I saw him walking around yesterday."

Dray POV

I was so glad to hear Buffy say I was not invited to sit with her, although it aroused some questions in me. Like, why didn't she want me near her? Did she know something? Hmmm... I would have to watch her more closely from now on. Willow on the other hand, was entirely too trusting. What was with that? I didn't entirely understand why she insisted upon sitting with me. I wasn't much of a conversationist. I liked being alone. I could think and not have to worry about talking to or offending people that way. I ate my lunch with the occasional nod and smile. Willow didn't seem to be in a talkative mood. The rest of the day seemed to breeze by without Willow saying much. I smiled inwardly. I liked this. The silence was nice. We returned to Willow's home and both parted ways. My room was the guest room and it was decorated simply with a desk, bed, dresser, and television set. I sprawled out across the bed on my back. It was one of the softest beds I had ever had the privilege to lay on. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was dreaming...

Flashback/ Dreamy Thingy

Dru slid her hands down my chest and nibbled my neck. A shiver spread through my body as she raked her nails down my belly. I loved it when she sat in my lap in such a sensual manner. Lightly she ground her hips against mine, creating the most enjoyable friction. Her soft lips closed on mine and she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, scraping her teeth across it gently. I wove my fingers into her hair and gave a gentle pull. She moaned and opened her mouth. I took that as an invitation to slip my tongue into the moist cavern to explore. She pulled back and slipped her shirt off over her head, giving me a very nice view. She chuckled and I slid my hands up her sides, jerking her back down so that her lips met mine. She tasted so sweet. "Do you like this, pet?" She asked in a sultry voice. That voice alone could've been enough to make me cum. "Yeah," I muttered, kissing her harder. Another chuckle shook her body and she unbuttoned her jeans. I could feel them sliding down my legs as she kicked them off gracefully. And the rest is as they say...History. I woke up and groaned at my state. Could I once sleep and not dream about Dru? Even if she was incredible sexy sitting in my lap, her dark hair spiraling down her back as she looked at me with those smoldering eyes... I shook my head. I needed a shower. Damn dreams... I grabbed my PJ pants and headed off to the bathroom. Groggily I shed my T-shirt and left it in the door way to my room. I reached the bathroom and turned the knob, opening the door and gasped... There, in the dim lit bathroom, was a fully naked Willow Rosenberg, one leg on the rim of the bathtub, drying her leg with her all too short towel. She turned to me and pulled the towel up to her chest, shouting. Again, that towel was all too short for hiding anything more than her top. I was too dazed to hear the words, but I heard her voice. "I-I'm sorry!" I stammered and went back to my room. I prayed she hadn't caught the reason I needed the shower...

A/N(So I put chapter's four five and six together thinking they flew better together then apart, tell me what you think? Remember reviews are love!)

LGLS


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Okay, this was originally three separate chapters but not anymore.

Dray's Pov

Oh my god I saw her naked I can't believe I saw her naked. I thought this while rapidly retreating to my room with Willow shouting something about knocking to my retreating back. I decided obviously the best thing to do was shower later, after all today was a Saturday. So with my extreme embarrassment still fresh in my mind I climbed back into bed and drifted off into sleep.

The next day I woke to pounding on my door telling to open up. I sat up in bad lazily and snapped my fingers unlocking the door before fully realizing what I had just done. 'That's going to be hard to explain' I thought as the door floe open to emit a very red Willow ' Obviously I'm not the only one who was embarrassed'. "Dray, what was up with you storming into the bathroom last night half naked without knocking? Then again now that I think about it how you did unlock your door while still in bed?" 'And there it is that's what I was afraid of.' "Ok, let's start at the beginning shall we? So for starters I know you're a witch, because I'm a warlock and can sense when others with magic are near. Secondly, I think it's time I told a couple of things about myself. I am a slayer like Buffy; I have been for two years. I was tracking the vampire that killed my family, and my search led me here. His name is Angelus; you may know him as Angel the vampire Buffy is dating. Angelus last lost his soul two years ago here in Sunny Dale, causing me to come into my slayer heritage at 14 instead of now. I tracked Angel back here to kill him and avenge my family. Tracking him here was not easy I've been a warlock since I was 7 so I have a good grip on my powers. But it wasn't enough Angel regained his soul shortly after what he did and proceeded on trying to lose me. He ran all over I even tracked him to Poland at one point. In the end I lost him and that's when I met the person that changed my life forever. Though I think you already know this part so why don't you tell me? After all, you did decide to look at my private paintings so Willow who is she?"

"I'm sorry, ok? I couldn't help it when Buffy said you were hiding something I knew she was right you were so secretive and you disappear in the middle of the night so when I found out you painted I thought it might give me some sort of clue to what was going on with you. The women in your paintings was someone I recognized but I couldn't be sure so one night when you snuck out I followed you to the cemetery at the edge of town the small one that no one visits. When I got there you were entering the main crypt so I watched from the door. It was then I knew I was right about the paintings, I just didn't know the whole story around it until I saw you kiss her. What I still don't understand is why, why Drusilla? I stood up for you when Buffy said you were hiding something why would you be dating Drusilla? You have to know she's a vampire and evil too. Why can't you be good, don't you understand? I am in love with you I have been since we met. Why do you have to be evil?"

"Evil? I'm not evil, is it so wrong to want to avenge your family? Dru has done nothing but help me we were friends and if it turned into something more who cares? Yes I know she's a vampire and yes I'm aware of her past with Spike, but she's different now besides what's wrong with wanting to take a little power? It's not evil, things aren't so black and white Willow there is gray and that's where I am. I know you're in love with me I've known all along but if you can't except me and learn to love the real me we can't be together. Dru would have been ok with that she swings both ways, we could all be together and happy we could take power together what do you say?"

"Yes"

I approached the cemetery a pace behind Dray. I was nervous -extremely so.

What would she say when she saw me? Wouldn't she hate me? Wouldn't she want me killed? I mean, I was in love with her boyfriend and he said he loved me... Wasn't that a tad awkward? I came up to the gates to the graveyard and walked through as Dray held it open for me. I suppose this means Buffy can't be my friend anymore? Hmm... I'd ask Dray. I mean, you can be friends and enemies, right? Oh, no time to think of that now... There's Drusilla.

"Hello, Dru," Dray smiled and kissed her, placing his hands on her hips as he did so. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy... Why hadn't he kissed me like that? I turned my head away to hide my eyes from the treatment I so desired but wasn't getting. Suddenly I heard a growl and Drusilla asked Dray, "What is she doing here?"

I looked over to her and bowed my head, "Hello to you too." I mumbled.

Dray grabbed my hand and ushered me forward slowly, "Dru, Willow is on our side now. She's... how should I phrase this?"

I looked at her, "I'm in love with Dray and he loves me. Deal with it!" Did that come from me? Did I just say that out loud? By the way Drusilla was glaring at me, I'd say yes... That did it. I was definitely going to die...

Goodbye cruel world...

"Stop that, Dru."

She growled, "Pet, you said I was the only girl for you! How could you bring her here and expect me to be okay with it?"

I glared back fiercely. I deserved a chance with Dray too! After all, he'd been with Dru the entire time and went searching for more. Obviously she wasn't satisfying her man in the ways he needed or he wouldn't have fallen for me. "I don't know what I thought, but I can't help that I'm... in love with her now.

And I don't want to lose you either Dru. I can't choose like that."

My hand tightened around his, "I'm willing to love you too, Drusilla, if you'll let me." My glare disappeared. "I'm not going to make Dray choose. If he loves us both, then I won't force him to choose one of us."

Her glare softened, but did not completely vanish. "Dru, please, just give her chance..."

She rolled her eyes and looked at Dray, "Fine." And with that she turned and went inside one of the crypts. The stone door slammed closed and Dray turned to me with a smile. "That went well."

I looked down and tried not to show Dray how unfound I was of his plans.

"Willow," He whispered. I melted. My name slid off his tongue in such an enriching manner that made me simply want to hear it again. He made me look at him with my chin between his thumb and finger. "Trust me; she'll warm up to the idea."

I simply gazed into his captivating eyes. He looked so sure... I had no choice but to trust him. I watched as he slowly leaned down and brushed a small kiss against my lips. I had no time to react. I sighed out and turned. "I trust you, Dray..."

Angel's pov

I cannot believe what I just saw with my very century old eyes. Willow and that new kid going into a crept? That was not the weirdest part, Dru walking them out? What the hell have I missed? I have no choice, I have to go see Buffy; if this is new she needs to know about it. Angel ran off toward Sunny Dale University where he knew Buffy would be studying.

Buffy's pov

"YOU SAW WHO? WHERE? WITH WHO?" The screech could be heard throughout the entire campus, when Buffy Summers got pissed she got pissed. "I KNEW THAT PUNK WAS CORRUPTING HER, BBUT THIS IS SO MUCH WORSE!" "Buffy, calm down you are blowing this out of proportion." She glared at her ex for a moment before deciding he was right just a little bit. "Fine but before we do anything we are going to have a chat with Willow about all of this."

/ITDON/

Normal pov

Later that very night two very mysterious shadows move through the spooky cemetery. The crypt door opens right in front of them and Drusilla steps out in the moonlight. "Good evening, my pets. Do come in and stay awhile, I've prepared everything for our first night as a family. "She says while grinning. They step through the door and almost immediately the clothes fly off. Dray slowly and seductively stalks toward Dru, who lay on the bed while Willow watches through lust tinted eyes. Dray slides into her clit slowly through her open legs, gasping at the ecstasy that fills him. It does not take either long to climax, after returning from the high Dru leans over and sucks Dray's neck a bit before finally biting down and sucking the life out of him and turning him into an immortal, before glancing at willow and saying " Don't think I've forgotten my new pet." and stalks toward her.

An hour later they open their new and immortal eyes.

Willow POV

I opened my eyes to this new world. Everything seemed much more... lucid. I noticed every movement, every speck of dust that flew into my view. My hearing increased what seemed about tenfold and I wondered if this were not all the ability I had... I suddenly jerked my head to the side. "I sense intruders, that way." I pointed before I started to run.

I opened the door to the crypt and sprinted away into the darkness. I could hear footsteps behind me. Willow, stop! That's dangerous! I could hear Dray yelling into my mind. Then I came into view of two shadows. Though my vision was newly acute, the darkness in which they ran was simply too much for my sight. I could not make out who the trespassers were. I could hear one panting, the other making barely any noise at all aside from the crunching of dry leaves and twigs beneath his feet. Willow! I heard Dru call out. She seemed slightly panicked as to why I had suddenly taken on the responsibility of a guard dog, but the adrenaline in my body was simply too much and my feet would not let me stop.

I was finally in reach of my prey and a sudden hunger filled me. I could feel my features begin to distort and fangs indented my bottom lip. With great strength I leapt onto my prey and knocked them to the ground, pinning them. I snarled and stared down into the eyes of this helpless victim. My eyes grew wide as I gaped at her. "BUFFY?

Angel's POV

I heard something pounce and then I heard Buffy going down. I turned and looked and Willow -her BESTFRIEND- had her pinned to the ground like a cat would when playing with a mouse. She had vampire features and her fangs were fully elongated. I did what any man would do.

I slammed all my weight into her to through the wicked woman off Buffy. She flew back and a tall headstone toppled over at her weight. I tried to help Buffy up, but I was tackled to the ground. The other guy I'd seen with Willow had followed her and pinned me, placing his knees on my forearms in a most distasteful and childlike position.

But it did prove to be useful. I found myself unable to use my arms. I saw as Buffy suddenly put a stake against his neck. "Get up!" She commanded harshly. Slowly Dray stood up and lifted his hands so she could see them. Buffy was suddenly on the ground and Willow was on her, screaming, "Don't you touch him!"

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Dray." The vampire told him, holding out a hand.

"Angel."

"Oh? Big bad Angel? Hmm... Charming." He smiled and looked back at the catfight. I was suddenly aware of what just happened. Why had he introduced himself to me? What the hell? "So, who do you think will win?"

I shrugged. Buffy was good, but newly made vampires were always getting the new senses and used them to their advantage. Buffy kicked Willow's stomach to get her off and Willow flew back... Taking a huge gash from Buffy's shirt with her.

Author's Note 2: I just realized I had this marked complete and it wasn't lol, there will be two more nice chapters about a thousand words a piece and then I'll see if I want to do a sequel!

LGLS


End file.
